callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Old School
Old School Free-for-all is a modified version of Free-for-All in Call of Duty 4. It introduces the following changes: *Players cannot choose class. They all start with a Skorpion and an M9. *There are sprites (golden glows containing weapons) around the map which have weapons, equipment or perks that the players can pick up. Once a player picks up a weapon or perk from a sprite, the sprite regenerates the same weapon after a set period of time. *All weapons have extended mags, most of them have double the size of the magazine. However, you do not get more ammo, there are larger mags but less reserve ammo. *Players have double health. Two knife hits are required to kill a full health player. *Health does not regenerate over time. The screen stops glowing red after some time but health is not recovered *Players can jump twice the normal height and falling damage is reduced. *When killed, players get wildly pushed into the air. Thus, this game mode is much like a typical arena shooter, like Halo 3 or UT3. The name "Old School" most likely refers to earlier days of FPS games in which players had significantly more health than CoD games but did not regenerate it automatically. Due to the fact that it lacks the usuality and style of any other Call of Duty 4 playlists, and because of the fact that the higher jumps can make it very easy to pull off glitches, it is by far the least played multiplayer playlist. Typically there are no more than 300-400 players playing the playlist at any given time, compared to 5,000-25,000 typically for other playlists. Not surprisingly, Old School Free-for-all does not make a return in Call of Duty: World at War (along with Cage Match). Alternatively, there are many players who find the unusual gameplay fun as a refreshing change. People are forced into an ad-hoc way of playing that could be considered as levelling the playing-field. It's also a good way of upping a variety of weapons challenges within one game, without pursuing one single challenge. Interestingly, same-tier perks can be added together in this mode in a way not found in the rest of the game. For example, in District, you can pick up both Stopping Power and Double Tap at the same time or Last Stand with Martyrdom. Old school mode was removed from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, possibly because of glitching due to the increased jumping ability and the coupling of such perks as Marathon, Lightweight, and Commando essentially taking over its place. Old school is slightly similar to Hardcore. Old School in Glitches and Other Game modes It is not uncommon for Old School use in Private and Offline Matches. One user gamemode exists called "Mike Myers". It takes place in Team Deathmatch with one life to each player and one player is put on a team and everybody else is on the other team. The lone player is known as "Mike Myers" and must go around killing everyone on the other team using only the knife. When there is only one person remaining on the other team, the two duel each other. Mike Myers is used almost exclusively in Old School Mode for the unlimited sprint and high jumps which give accessibility to many hiding spots in a huge amount of maps. The average Mike Myers game will last around 10 to 15 minutes. Crossfire is notorious for its glitches, and most are in Old School. The secret bridge and the Bog are often done. Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty 4